Currently, various herbicides are being utilized, but since there are various weeds that are targets of control, and because the growth of weeds continues for a long time, a herbicide is desired that has a higher herbicidal activity, a faster appearance of herbicidal effect, a wider herbicidal spectrum and that is safe for crops.